In the End
by HOAnubisTS
Summary: "Because really... all I've ever wanted to do was love you. And for you to love me back." A two-shot Neva story with two endings.
1. Chapter 1

**A few things before I move onto my story.**

**1. WHY AREN'T THERE MORE TO THE MOON STORIES?! SERIOUSLY? IF YOU'VE PLAYED/WATCHED CRY PLAY/WATCHED PEWDIE PLAY… WHY NOT WRITE A FANFIC? D:**

**2. Excuse me for the crappiness, the OOCness, the spelling errors, the grammar mistakes, the boringness, etc. **

**3. Let me explain a bit more. This story has two endings: a sad one, and a happy one. I prefer the sad one, cuz in truth it's more realistic. Nevertheless, I will put up both. :3 **

**ENJOY! AND PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! **

"I have something to tell you, Neil." Eva's caramel brown eyes glistened in the dim light.

"Is it something bad, something good, or something about me being awesome? Because I must warn you that I DO know." That brang a smirk to her lips.

"No… it's something else. Big news."

* * *

He was the only boy in kindergarten that wore glasses.

He was also the only boy in kindergarten that was bullied. Little boys with snot running down their noses would giggle and sneer. _Four eyes... four eyes…_

It was as if he had cooties – but worse. No one would approach him, fearing that if they did, they'd have to wear glasses, too.

One day, he was coloring a picture of a car all on his lonesome, when a girl approached him. She had cocoa colored skin and hair that cascaded neatly to her shoulders.

"Hi," she said, sitting down in the chair next to him. "My name is Eva."

"What are you doing here?" he cried, then immediately regretted his outburst. He hadn't meant to sound harsh. _Now she'll never come close to me ever again. _

"I wanted to talk to you. I like the things on your eyes." She smiled. "My name is Eva. Do you want to be friends?"

* * *

_Today is the day I ask her. _The school dance was coming up in a week. His friend Jerry had urged him to ask Eva – after all, she had no reason to say no.

Eva sat at the other end of the library, her eyes trained on her biology textbook. Taking a deep breath, he walked over to her as calmly as he could.

"Hey, Evie," he managed to say. His eyes flitted to the text in front of her. "Reading about the… brain?"

"Neurology. Apparently in the future, we'll be able to access memories and change them." She paused. "So, what did you want to say?"

"I… uhm… I was – was wondering… if you'd like to come to the, uh, school dance with me," he stuttered. "As friends," he added as an afterthought.

"I'm sorry, Neil, but Paul's already asked me." Eva grimaced apologetically. "Maybe next time?"

* * *

"Neil? NEIL? Are you even listening to me?"

He snapped back to reality in an instant. "Huh? Oh… uh, yeah."

"So… will you?"

"Will I what?"

Eva sighed in exasperation and rolled her eyes. "I knew you weren't listening. Will you be my best man?"

"Wait…" Confusion runs cold through his veins. "You're getting married?!"

"Neil… I'm engaged." She lifted her hand to reveal a big diamond ring sparkling on her ring finger. After a moment of silence, she speaks up. "Why does this upset you so much?"

It was all too much – the announcement, his feelings for her building up, his caffeine withdrawal. He felt himself shaking with rage. "WHY AM I SO UPSET? Eva, are you so blind? I know you're smart – we're partners at work for a reason – but are you really that blind? I'M FUCKING IN LOVE WITH YOU. I have been, since kindergarten. Every time I tried asking you, you're either taken or you think I'm drunk! Even in other people's memories, you've rejected me! Remember how you brushed me off in Johnny's? And now you dare ask me…" he hissed bitterly, "just _why _I'm upset?"

The door slammed shut behind him.

The dark haired doctor stood in the living room, feeling cold, feeling alone, and feeling completely numb.


	2. Chapter 2

**I've never given birth in my life before. So… uh, I'm sorry if the labor description isn't accurate.**

**Sad ending. Short. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! **

Sleeping pills and coffee were his two most favorite things in the world.

This way, his insomnia wouldn't keep him awake at night and cause him to feel drowsy in the morning. He loved the feeling of the sleeping pills too – the calm numbing that ran through his veins.

After the events of the night, he stumbled into bed, drunk on misery. His head throbbed and the knot in his stomach wouldn't go away.

Of course, he couldn't sleep, as tired as he was.

Sighing, he reached for the small bottle and popped a pill in his hand. _I could take more. _

The thought alarmed him. He'd thought about a lot of things… but never suicide.

Neil ran his fingers over the miniscule pill, feeling it's smooth texture.

Then after a moment of hesitation, he slipped five more. He took a deep breath, and his hands trembling, popped it into his mouth.

And swallowed.

He felt his mind wandering far, far off. His eyes rolled backwards, as he collapsed on the bed, motionless.

"Eva," he murmured. That was his last word.

* * *

In delirious pain, Eva panted and screamed. Doctors and nurses in white clothing and masks swarmed around her, reassuring her that everything was alright. She couldn't think straight. Her insides felt like they were on fire.

Yet still, a thought stirred in her mind.

An hour after her water broke, she lay on her hospital bed, feeling faint. A young nurse with short hair came into the door to inform her that her husband couldn't be there. Business meeting. Very urgent.

Of course, she knew that their family depended on him working, that he kept them standing on their feet.

But couldn't he be here, just this moment?

The thoughts vanished as she felt a sharp stab in her.

* * *

She woke, unaware of where she was and what had just happened.

The doctor – a greying man with kind eyes – was holding a bundle in his arms. "It's a boy." He handed it to her, and she held the tiny creature against her.

"I know what to name him," she murmured.

The doctor looked shocked. "You – you're not going to wait for you husband?"

"No. His name is Neil." The baby gurgled. "After someone that I should've loved." Then she burst into tears, holding him close to her chest.


End file.
